Researchers from Hahnemann University, Department of Mental Health Sciences, and service providers from the T.E.C. (Training and Education Center) Network of the Mental Health Association of Southeastern Pennsylvania, a collaborative effort of family members and mental illness professionals, are proposing to compare the efficacy of two approaches to family psychoeducation using a randomized design. The conditions are: 1) group psychoeducation, 2) individual brief family consultation, and 3) a control condition. The effectiveness of each intervention will be assessed by five family outcome measures: 1) family burden, 2) stress, 3) social support, 4) self efficacy, and 5) coping behaviors. The ill relative is not a participant in either intervention, but is considered a secondary beneficiary. Therefore, the efficacy of the two approaches to the control condition will also be assessed by patient outcome measures: 1) social functioning, 2) behavioral symptomatology, and 3) frequency and length of hospitalizations. The relationship of family outcomes to the patient outcomes will also be examined. The comparative cost effectiveness will be determined as will satisfaction and benefits derived from the two approaches as well as proportion and reasons for dropping out.